A Twist In My Story
by Jaegerbombtastic
Summary: When our favorite characters wake up in a strange mansion with no memory of how they got there, they must stick together and rely on one another to survive the horrors of the place. As the terror and mental torture effects their minds, will two certain boys come together in this crisis? (Yaoi and yuri)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
****

The last thing Maka could remember was walking home with Soul, and then the world suddenly went dark and she was waking up in a place that looked like a library. A rather large library.

If she wasn't in an odd situation, this would be like heaven to her.

Calling out for her friends was probably a dick move, but Maka couldn't help it. After all, she was a character in a horror story.

"Hello!? Soul!?" she called, standing up and looking around the room, "If this is some kind of prank, it isn't fucking funny!"

There was no response, unless you count an odd chill up your spine an answer. Maka bit her lip nervously. The air had a surreal taste to it, as it the atmosphere itself was virtually morbid and dark. The green-eyed girl could tell that this wasn't a very kind place.

"Oi, Maka!" a voice called from the doorway, "Is that you!?"

Maka whirled around to see Black*Star, looking as annoyed as ever. She sighed in relief and walked over to the assassin. Since they had all gotten older, the blunette had grown taller and was quite attractive. Maka would be lying if she said she didn't have a small crush on the boy.

"Do you know where we are?" the green-eyed girl questioned, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Black*Star put his hands on his hips and looked around before shaking his head. "Nope." His bottom lip jutted out. "Never seen this place before in my life."

Maka groaned and smacked her forehead, "Why do we always get stuck in the most elaborate, complicated situations?"

"Because we're two of the main characters in a horror story."

"What?"

"Nothing."

The green-eyed girl shrugged and let it go, eyeing each of the corners suspiciously. "There's not really any mansions in Death City besides Gallows Manor, so we're not there."

"This place looks old as hell," Black*Star scoffed and pointed to a desk, "Look, there's a typewriter, and it's all dusty too. Definitely a place not worth of my awesomeness."

Maka rolled her eyes in disbelief, "My God, you're an idiot. People collect antique typewriters all the time, but they never use them."

Of course, the assassin had to ponder over this for a moment.

Cocking her brow, Maka scoffed and shook her head. "Let's just see if the others are here. And no splitting up; I don't want any Scooby Doo shit going on here."

Black*Star grinned, causing Maka's heart to heat rapidly in her chest.

"Right! Let's go!"

* * *

It had taken the two about an hour or so to find Liz and Patty. When they discovered each other, the sisters had been wandering the halls and staring at the ominous paintings.

"Look, his eyes move!" Patty exclaimed, tugging on Liz'z shirt and pointing at the painting.

The picture was of a middle-aged man with dark brown hair and malice-filled green eyes. There was a frown etched on his face, as if it was stuck there for eternity.

"That's really creepy," Liz shivered, rubbing her arms as a chill was sent through her bones.

Maka turned her head and stared at another painting of a young girl. The girl was about 14, with wavy chocolate hair and twinkling grey eyes. There was a small, sad smile on her face and her eyebrows drooped slightly. She didn't look very happy. In fact, she looked like she was trying to hide the terror in her eyes.

The green-eyed girl frowned dejectedly and ghosted her fingers over the young girl's face. Almost instantly, she was shoved backwards and tumbled onto her back.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Black*Star asked as Liz helped the fallen girl up.

"...Yeah..." Maka replied after a moment. She narrowed her eyes at the painting of the young girl.

And as the four began searching for the others, the green-eyed girl could have sworn that the painting looked towards her with a desperate expression.

* * *

**I know, I know. Beginning a new story while I already have Murdering Beauty probably doesn't seem very smart, but I actually have this and that story both fully completed. So I know what happens and you don't. :)**

**hehehe**

**Review, please? I'd like to know how my writing is. I'm 14, after all. I have plenty of time to improve.**

**Also, today was my first day as a freshman. Ugh. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
****

Tsubaki was wandering the halls alone.

She had awoke in the kitchen, which had dawned an unnatural aura of fear. So the frightened girl quickly fled from there, causing her to be wandering aimlessly while searching for her Meister.

She could tell that she was in a mansion due to the size of the place, yet Tsubaki had never seen it before. Scouring her mind for any idea of why or how she got there, Tsubaki ended up with nothing.

"B-Black*Star!?" she called, using her hands to enunciate her voice through the darkness.

There wasn't a response, all except for the odd presence of someone beside her. Yet there was no one when Tsubaki looked.

Something was telling her to advance further, while another was almost demanding her to turn back. Tsubaki had to find her Meister, so she listened to the softer voice and advanced into the darkness.

* * *

Everywhere they went, Maka saw old photos and paintings of the man, the girl, and a woman.

The woman looked a bit like the man. They could be siblings, or perhaps lovers. All Maka could tell was that they all didn't look considerably happy. There was one photo of the girl as a young child, a bright grin plastered on her face. But she looked tired; exhausted, even.

"There's something wrong with this place," Maka thought aloud, sick of the maddening silence within the small and incomplete group.

Black*Star snorted. "Ya don't say."

The green-eyed girl glowered and sighed. "No, I mean...something bad happened here. It's not a happy place. The air is thick and it's so...cold."

"Now that you mention it..." Liz began cautiously, "...There have been chills running up my spine every now and then."

Patty decided to comment on the situation as well. "My head hurts."

"I shit you not," the elder Thompson laughed nervously after making sure her sister was alright, "I swear, there have been these weird...freaky...voices whispering things this entire time. Like, completely different things!"

"It feels like someone is here..." Black*Star suddenly said, looking around suspiciously. Maka stared at him before folding her arms over her chest.

"I hope Lord Death finds out we're missing and comes to rescue us..." Liz mumbled dejectedly, "I'm so scared..."

Maka would never admit it, but she was frightened as well. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing stiff and goosebumps cloaked her arms.

She blushed when the assassin clasped a hand on her shoulder and grinned. "Hey, don't y'all worry! I, Black*Star, declare to find a way out of here! I'll even find Tsubaki, Kid, and Soul while I'm at it!"

His statement eased Maka's words slightly, and she let out a soft sigh. But her nerves just acted up again when a voice whispered in her ear:

"_Don't...trust..._"

~####~

There were scattered clothes across the floor and the beds were made lazily. There were two twin beds with a small dresser in the corner. Tsubaki had found the guest bedroom.

Having been exhausted when she woke up, the girl trudged over to one of the beds and poked it carefully. Even though the bed seemed old and dusty, it was rather clean and stable. So Tsubaki sat down on the side and let out a deep breath.

The bedroom had an eerie feel to it, but nothing too surreal or dangerous. Feeling her eyes beginning to droop, Tsubaki planted her head on the pillow and stretched out her long, athletic legs.

And then, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts? Any advice? Review, maybe? **

**Also, by the way, to the person who commented on this - the "first person POV's" are meant to be there. Just so you know. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Maybe check out my other Soul Eater fanfic: Murdering Beauty?**

**Thanks! LOVE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
****

Without the slightest idea of where they were, Kid and Soul woke up next to each other. And not finding anyone else around them, they decided to partner up and search for the others together.

Kid was trying to use his Soul Perception, but he quickly learned that he was unable to do so. It was as if some force was preventing him from doing anything with his shinigami abilities.

Soul even claimed that he couldn't transform.

"This place is so uncool," the albino groaned, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, "I don't even know where this place is!"

Kid blinked and crossed his arms, "Well, it's definitely not in Death City. Gallows Manor is the only mansion there."

Soul rolled his eyes and sighed, tilting his head slightly. The shinigami's eye twitched as he grabbed the albino's hair, lifting his head to the perfect position. The albino turned to look at him with disbelief, but Kid had already let go; his golden eyes were closed and he had the faintest of blushes on his cheeks.

Soul quirked an eyebrow, but the shinigami had already begun walking ahead of him.

"Hey! Yo, dude, wait up!"

* * *

Kid and Soul found nothing after a few hours.

The two boys were absolutely exhausted, so they decided to take a detour in a living area and plopped down on the dusty (and surprisingly comfortable) couches. But when Kid looked up from his slouched position, he saw a person sitting on the plush chair across from him. When he cried out in surprise, the person suddenly disappeared.

"Wha?" Soul questioned, jerking his head to look at the shinigami, "What is it?"

"...There was a person right there..." Kid mumbled, pointing to the chair in disbelief with his eyes wide, "I know there was...I just saw her..."

"'Her'?"

"Yeah. I didn't see much, but her hair was dark-ish."

"Wow," the albino scoffed, "How original. A ghost girl with dark hair and a white dress."

"She wasn't wearing a white dress."

"Then what was she wearing?"

"I don't know! You really expect me to notice that!?"

"Well, you're a guy, aren't you!?"

Kid blushed and stared at his folded hands. He had only admitted to his father and Weapons that he was gay...and crushing on the scythe. Deciding to let the subject go, Soul sighed and put his hands behind his head, extending his legs over the arm of the couch.

And that's when he noticed Kid staring at him.

No, he wasn't staring at him.

He was looking directly behind him, with eyes the size of saucers.

Soul sat up and turned around before gasping and falling off the couch. He quickly scrambled to his feet and jumped back a few feet, gaping at the ghostly figure standing behind the couch.

A girl. 14-ish with wavy chocolate hair and sparkling grey eyes. She was not dressed in a white dress. In fact, she wore a sleeveless, red, plaid dress that ended at her knees with a ruffled top half and brown furry boots.

Of course, the clothes looked old. Like, early-1900s old. Her hair was woven into a braid with a few strands hanging around her eyes. Yet her most prominent feature was the blood splattered across her dress and the gaping wound in her side.

"Wha-!?" Soul spluttered as Kid stood almost instantly, "Who the hell are you!?"

The girl didn't answer that question. Kid noticed that she looked identical to the photos of the girl in the photo album he found on a mantle about an hour ago.

"Laurie," he whispered, and the girl snapped her head up to stare incredulously at him, "You were in the album on the mantle."

"_It's..._" the girl began in a wispy, hesitant voice, "._...not safe...here._"

"Why are we here!?" Soul demanded, clenching his fists in irritation, "Where are our friends!?"

Kid tried to calm the angry albino down, but Laurie began to speak once more, rather dejectedly.

"_I...didn't bring you here...It was...him. He...likes to watch...people suffer..._"

Just as they were about to ask who 'he' was, Laurie's eyes suddenly grew wide and she shrieked inhumanly, clutching her head and disappearing.

Soul exhaled as he ripped his arm out of Kid's grip.

"Well...that escalated quickly."

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying so far! And if this seems like I'm copying off _Corpse Party_, then I suppose it's somewhat true. That game/anime was my inspiration, and this story is somewhat based upon that.**

**Also, the song _A Twist In My Story_ by Secondhand Serenade was also an inspiration, as it is the title. If you listen to it, it basically sums up Soul and KId's situation alone in the mansion.**

**Anyways, review! Don't be a silent reader!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
****

"You think there would be anything to eat in the kitchen?" Soul questioned randomly as the two began to wander once more.

Kid looked at him in disbelief. "We just spoke to an otherworldly being and you're wondering about food?"

"Well, unlike that ghost of yours, we have to eat to survive. And I am fucking starving."

The shinigami was about to question why he had called the ghost his, but Soul had already stepped ahead of him and was searching for the kitchen.

"Oi, Soul!"

* * *

He found the kitchen.

But there was no food.

"Are you fucking serious!?" Soul cried, kicking over a wooden stool, "We're gonna die in this place!"

"Soul, a person can go pretty long without eating. And I don't think we're going to be trapped here for that long..." Kid tried to say, but the albino was already in his tempered rant.

Soul immediately shut his mouth when a wooden spoon rolled onto the floor. There was a thick silence in the room before all of the cabinet doors began violently opening and closing.

"_RUN_," a voice hissed in their heads.

Needless to say, the two bolted out of the kitchen without a second thought.

* * *

They decided to relax in a living area, complete with a few comfortable couches and a piano on a small platform stage in the back.

Maka leaned back against the couch and ran a hand through her hair, which she had quit putting up in pigtails about a year ago.

As Patty went over to the piano, Liz followed in pursuit. But then she noticed a dried red stain on the keys and seat.

Blood.

"_UWAHHHHHHH!_" Liz shrieked, pulling her sister back and falling on the ground. Maka and Black*Star jumped up immediately and gasped at the sight.

There was a skeleton lying facedown on the ground behind the piano seat, dressed in torn clothing - a brown sweatshirt and denim jeans. There was a large gash in the back of the sweatshirt, hinting that the person may have been stabbed there.

"I-I-Is that real...!?" Liz began hyperventilating, covering her eyes and bursting into tears, "I can't take this anymore! I want to go home!"

Patty enveloped her sister into a comforting hug as the green-eyed girl and the assassin began observing the gruesome remains.

"Y-Yeah..." Maka stuttered, "I-It's real..."

"_Hey! Put my hand down!_" a voice yelled at Black*Star, who had been lazily shaking the bony hand.

The four jumped and looked over to see a glowing figure, wearing identical clothing as to the skeleton on the floor. It was a girl - wispy, transparent, and glowing a faint blue.

"MORE GHOSTS!?" Liz cried, cowering away, "IT'S JUST LIKE ON THE SHIP!"

The girl put her hands on her hips. She looked fairly young, about seventeen, with spiky black hair and deep blue eyes. "_Y'all think y'all can jus' mess wit' my stuff and g'it away wit' it!?_" She had a deep accent of some sort. "_I dun't think so!_"

"Is that you?" the younger Thompson asked curiously, pointing down at the skeleton.

The girl rolled her eyes. "_Of course it's me. I jus' didn't think I was gon' decompose 'dat fast, though. I was killed 'bout two or three months ago_."

Liz was hiding behind the couch, peeking nervously at the ghost girl. "This can't be happening. This is just like Corpse Party..."

Scoffing, the girl crossed her arms. "_Well, no shit. Where else do ya think the author got them ideas?"_

"Huh?"

"_Nuthin'._"

"Can you tell us how we got here?" Black*Star asked, resulting in everyone's surprise in how serious he was being.

"_Y'all got transported here by him,_" the girl replied in a matter-of-factly manner, disappearing and reappearing on the piano bench, "_He likes to see people suffer 'fore he kills 'em_."

Maka widened her eyes, "What!? We're going to be killed!?"

"_Eventually. Depends on when he decides y'all have suffered enough, though he loves to torture. He might kidnap ya and rape ya or somethin'. That's whut he did to my sister._"

"...Oh..." Liz mumbled, taking Patty's hand protectively.

"_He a ghost too, though,_" the girl commented, lifting a finger into the air, "_And y'all are gon' see the lot of 'em here. Especially what's-her-face. She tries to protect the people who're forced here._"

"Why are you explaining all of this to us?" Liz questioned in confusion, "Aren't you supposed to be vengeful of us live people and try to murder us?"

"_Girl, you been watchin' too many horror movies._" She sighed. "_Mah name is Sam. I'mma person too, jus' blocked off from Heaven and Hell._"

"Well...Sam..." Maka began and then smiled, "Thank you. We really appreciate."

_"No prob'. It's nice t'talk to someone else once in a'while,"_ Sam replied, shrugging nonchalantly and flipping her hair out of her eyes, "'_Sides, y'all're gon' need help_."

"Hmm?"

"_Take heed to the words of the guys that died here,_" Sam laughed lightly, "_Them know the way around and how to evade certain death. Dun't be afraid and scream and run 'way like your friend there._"

Maka and Black*Star looked back at Liz, who shrunk shamefully.

"Alright," the assassin said, nodding once, "We will."

"_See y'all around._" Sam smirked mischievously before disappearing, her laugh echoing through the empty room.

Liz shivered and retreated from her hiding place. "Well..." she sighed dejectedly, "I guess there's no easy way out of this."

"Let's go!" Patty exclaimed excitedly, throwing her hands in the air as the group proceeded further.

* * *

**lolololol they might die**

**idk **

**jk i know everything**

**By the way, italics are the dialogue of spirits/ghosts. And emphasis or thoughts. Just so you know.**

**Hope you're enjoying so far! (And yes, I broke the fourth wall. That tends to happen in my stories often)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
****

"Does this place ever end!?" Liz groaned, "It's endless! How are we supposed to find the others at this rate!?"

Maka sighed as she rubbed her eyes. Tired as hell, the group began to look for rather safe places to rest. That's when they conveniently stumbled upon a hallway on the second floor.

A hallway full of bedrooms.

The room Liz and Patty called dibs on seemed to be for servants, for there were only two beds out of five that weren't broken or splattered with blood.

Black*Star took the room that was next to the master bedroom, feeling safer and more content inside it.

The room Maka took was all the way at the end of the hall. It was a room for a young girl, obviously, because the walls were a shade of lilac and the lace curtains were sowed to perfection. The bed was fairly comfortable, and there were old and dusty stuffed animals around the room. In the closet was somewhat dirty clothing, not exactly girly nor boyish. The green-eyed girl noticed a few photos hung on the walls - each of them containing the sad girl from the other photos.

On the frame of the baby picture, there was a name skillfully engraved: Laurie Melláu.

"Oh...so this is her room..." Maka mumbled, her eyes drooping tiredly. She trudged over to the bed and lied down, spreading her arms and legs about the blankets lazily.

And as she fell asleep, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

* * *

She could feel something stroking her arm as she opened her eyes. When she saw the dark, shadowed figure smiling gruesomely down at her, she shrieked in terror and fell off the bed.

Black*Star immediately bolted into the room and the figure disappeared, his malicious smile forever engraved in Maka's mind.

"Maka!" the assassin cried, rushing over to the green-eyed girl's side, "A-Are you alright?"

"...Y-Yeah...I-I'm okay..." Maka breathed in and out, her chest heaving as her head pounded rather painfully, "It's not really safe to sleep apart..."

Black*Star's cheeks turned pink as he thought for a moment. After a few seconds, he climbed into the bed next to Maka.

"W-What are you doing?" the green-eyed girl stammered in surprise, staring at the assassin with wide eyes.

"It's not safe to sleep apart, remember? I'm gonna protect you," Black*Star stated in a matter-of-factly tone, making himself comfortable and turned his head so she wouldn't see his blush.

Huffing at how incredibly cheesy that statement sounded, Maka blushed profusely and plopped back on the bed with an 'oof'.

The two laid in silence, their backs barely touching. Until Maka decided to break that silence.

"Um...Black*Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Mm...do you think we'll make it out of here?"

The assassin sat up in surprise, lying on his side and using his hand to prop himself up. "Huh? Whaddaya mean?"

Maka did the same and bit her lip. "Well...um...do you think we'll ever find Soul, Kid, and Tsubaki? I mean, we're completely lost and this place seems endless. I, well...you know what I mean, right?"

The green-eyed girl gasped in shock when tanned muscular arms encircled around her. She blushed heavily and stiffened.

"Hey, don't worry," Black*Star said assuringly, "I promise we'll make it out of here. No ghost or monster is a match for me."

When he let go, Maka was immediately missing his warmth. She laid back down and let her hair conceal her blush.

Then, she drifted on back to sleep, feeling safe with the blue-haired assassin lying next to her.

* * *

**Bit of a filler. I'm sorry.**

**Follow me on Instagram: strange_jordan_88**

**Snapchat: jordan_stranger**

**Wattpad: JordanMalik7**

**and TUMBLR: iwillsmackabitch**

**lol can you tell what my name is?**


	6. Chapter 6

**There are many cliffhangers to come. hehehehehe**

* * *

Chapter 6  
****

When Tsubaki awoke, she was fairly disappointed to see that she was still in the mansion; in the guest room. But there was one thing different.

There was a little boy staring at her.

The Japanese girl gasped, flinching in surprise and leaning back slightly.

The little boy couldn't have been older than five. He had very light blonde hair and childlike green eyes, along with scars marring his arms and legs. There was large, bloody gash on the side of his head. It didn't take Tsubaki much to realize that this boy was dead. Something told her that he was a spirit; a ghost trapped within the walls.

Then the boy smiled brightly, as if there were no worries in the world. "_Hi!_" he exclaimed, waving, "_My name is Neil! And I'm five! You're really pretty!_"

Tsubaki blinked before smiling and reaching out to pat his head, "Thank you. My name is Tsubaki." She was surprised that her hand didn't go through his body.

"_Can you help me find my sissy?_" Neil asked hopefully, "_Her name is Vanessa, and she's eleven!_"

Tsubaki let out a small frown. Then she decided to stand up, outstretch her hand for the boy to take, and laughed softly. "Of course! C'mon."

Neil beamed, his eyes growing even brighter. He giggled happily as he slipped his hand into Tsubaki's.

The two left the room and looked at each hall. Neil pointed down a random hall and Tsubaki hesitantly began to wander down it. The Japanese girl looked down at Neil, who was humming a song happily.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?" she asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

The ghost boy looked up at her curiously. "_Dunno_," he replied simply, "_Sissy and I woke up here after Momma took us to the park!_"

"Oh, the park?" Tsubaki asked, changing the subject to something lighter and less morbid, "Was it fun?"

Neil nodded excitedly, a wide grin spreading across his face. "_Yeah! Sissy and I played on the swings for a loooooong time! But then we couldn't find Momma! Her car was gone_."

Tsubaki gasped softly, realizing exactly what their mother had done. "She was gone?"

"_Yeah. Sissy was sad, but she wouldn't tell me why. I don't like it when Sissy is sad. She was crying._"

The Japanese girl stared at her feet. That's when she realized that the situation was about to become a whole lot darker. Life wasn't all sunshine and honeybees. Life was a dark, desolate place where the weak are outcastes by the strong.

She had a feeling that it was the same case within the mansion.

But at least she wasn't utterly alone anymore.

* * *

Soul's hands were shoved deeply into his pockets as he whistled a rhythmic tune. It wasn't long until the shinigami realized that he had been staring at him, and flushed a light red. His Weapons had always urged him to confess his feelings towards Soul, but Kid was always too afraid of rejection and that the friendship they had now would be eradicated.

He would rather be just friends than nothing at all.

"Hey, Kid," the albino suddenly said, whipping his head towards the shinigami.

As he stared into into his crimson orbs, Kid blushed lightly and cleared his throat. "U-Um...y-yeah?" he asked awkwardly, cursing himself at how lame he sounded.

There was a momentary silence until Soul asked his question. "Do you think the others are okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm sure they're fine."

The albino exhaled. "Okay. I just needed to hear reassurance." He looked at Kid with a slight smirk. "After all the shit we've seen, they could be hurt or even dead."

"I..." It took Kid a few seconds to regain his voice. "I don't really want to think about that."

"I'm worried though. Especially about Maka."

"H-Huh?"

Soul seemed to catch Kid's tone and laughed. "Don't worry, man, it's cool if you like Maka. We're like siblings. We're too close to like each other. It's the same with you and Liz and Patty, right?"

"Um...y-yeah," the shinigami confirmed awkwardly, half-wanting to correct the albino and admit his feelings. But he bit his tongue and remained silent.

"I'm surprised. You aren't freaking out about symmetry right now," the albino chuckled deeply, sending shivers up Kid's spine.

"Well..." Kid sighed, blushing and scratching the back of his neck, "Since growing older, I've learned to control and handle my OCD better. Liz and Patty said that I haven't had a major breakdown for months. Of course, symmetry still matters."

"Of course," Soul drawled and then grinned.

Kid rolled his eyes, but the two halted in place when a familiar figure appeared in front of them.

Laurie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kid gasped, biting his tongue so he wouldn't let out an embarrassing, girly shriek. He stumbled back into Soul's arms, who caught him randomly and helped him steady himself.

"Holy shit, stop doing that!" Soul breathed, holding his chest, "You gave me a heart attack. And ya scared the living shit out of Kid."

The shinigami flushed.

Laurie tilted her head slightly. "_Your eyes...are red. And...your hair...is white..._"

Soul raised his eyebrows lazily. "Yeah? So what?"

The dead girl took a deep breath and stared up at them, her feet planted firmly on the ground. "_You should...listen...to the ones...who died here. They...will help you...but some...may try to kill you._"

Kid and Soul looked at each other nervously before returning their attention back to Laurie.

"How do you know this?" Kid questioned, putting his hands on his hips.

Laurie avoided their gaze and sighed softly, barely brushing her fingers over her bloody wound.

"_Because...I died here too._"

"Huh?" Soul muttered, his eyes narrowing and shifting over to her wound, "How?"

Kid smacked him and groaned. "How do you think, smart one?"

The albino grumbled, rubbing the back of his head and folding his arms in irritation.

The dead girl seemed to smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "_You two...look close. You must...stick together...in order to survive. I would...be very sad if...I saw your spirits wandering...the halls..._"

"Why do you talk like that?" Soul asked curiously, "It's like you're afraid of what to say next."

"_I can't..._" She took another deep breath. "_He also...hurt my lungs. It...hurts to talk...I'm sorry..._"

"For crying out loud, who's 'he'!?" Soul demanded, feeling quite angry and irritated. The darkness and suspense of the place was affecting him.

"_He has...already chosen...his first victim..._" Laurie whispered, effectively evading the question, "_...Be...cautious..._"

Then she faded away.

"OI! DON'T JUST DISAPPEAR! I'VE STILL GOT QUESTIONS!" Soul shouted angrily, his eye twitching and tick marks forming all over his head.

Kid grabbed his arm and frowned, "Soul. Calm down. Now."

The albino stared into the shinigami's swirling golden orbs and felt himself relax. He exhaled in relief and unhooked his arm, leaning back against the wall.

"I still can't believe this is happening..." he mumbled, covering his eyes with his hand, "And whoever the hell '_he_' is, he's already chosen his victim? It could be any one of us!"

Kid downcast his eyes, becoming very interested in his feet as his eyebrows drooped in despair. He missed every single person in their group - even Black*Star. He only wondered if Crona had ended up here too.

Suddenly, the shinigami felt as if his body was being ripped apart. His breath hitched as he clutched his head and dropped to his knees, crying out in pain.

"Kid!? What's wrong!?" Soul cried frantically, rushing to his side and putting his hands on his shoulders.

Kid felt pain-filled tears well his eyes as he felt the horrid feeling grow stronger. It was as if his body was being torn limb from limb and burnt. He screamed, his entire figure trembling. He bent down and pressed his forehead hard against the floor, and then the feeling suddenly vanished. He took deep breaths, tears running down his cheeks. Soul pulled him close to his chest and tightened his grip. Kid trembled once more and clutched his jacket tightly.

"I can't...I can't take this..." he sobbed, hating himself immensely for being so weak and vulnerable, "I _hate_ it. I hate it _so much_. I just want to go home."

Soul began stroking the shinigami's back soothingly, his other hand combing his hair slightly. "It's okay," he whispered in that amazingly deep voice that Kid loved, "Everything will be fine. Just calm down."

Kid reluctantly pulled away and blushed, wiping his eyes and staring shamefully at the wooden floor. "Ah, I'm sorry. I just-"

Soul cut him off by patting his head. "Hey. It's alright," he assured with a real smile, "But what was that about?"

Kid sighed. "It was a horrible pain, l-like I was being torn apart by all different directions and then burned to ashes."

The albino winced and grimaced. "Ooh...that sounds bad."

"No shit, Sherlock."

He grinned and chuckled, helping Kid to his feet and shoving his hands in his pockets. "A'ight! Where shall the amazing duo of awesomeness venture off to now?"

Just as Kid was about to reply, a feminine voice interrupted them.

"Kid!? Soul!? Is that you!?"

* * *

**OH SHIT. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW?!**

**I'm doing the Ice Bucket Challenge today! I'm so excited! XDD**

**Review! Maybe favorite/follow! Whatever you like!  
**

**And remember, we wear pink on Wednesdays.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"_Are your friends nice?_" Neil asked curiously as Tsubaki navigated the two down the halls. His hand was still firmly clasped within the Japanese girl's.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, they're very kind. They can be a little rude at times, but they don't mean to."

The ghost boy grinned cheekily. "_Sissy says that people who are mean ain't gonna be happy in life! 'Cause if you're mean, nobody likes you!_"

The Japanese girl laughed heartily. "Don't worry. We'll find your sister soon."

After a few minutes, Tsubaki heard a shriek. She widened her eyes and looked down at Neil, who was searching for the source of the horrifying sound.

The ghost boy looked up at Tsubaki with curious eyes, and the Japanese girl nodded firmly before the two ran in pursuit of the source.

* * *

"A'ight! Where shall the amazing duo of awesomeness venture off to now?" the figure she swore was Soul exclaimed happily.

"Soul!? Kid!? Is that you!?" Tsubaki gasped, Neil following behind her as she rushed up to the two. Enveloping them in a tight hug, the pair of boys looked extremely surprised.

"Tsubaki!" Soul cried, "Thank God you're alright!"

Neil clutched Tsubaki's skirt tightly, staring shyly at the albino and shinigami.

"Um..." the Japanese girl began awkwardly, "Guys, this is Neil. I kind of promised to help him find his sister. Neil, this is Soul and Kid. They're two of my friends."

"_...Hi..._" the ghost boy greeted hesitantly, waving lightly and jutting his bottom lip out.

Soul flashed a nervous, false smile and slowly turned to the Japanese girl. "Uh...Tsubaki? What. The. Hell?"

Tsubaki sighed. "I was alone and I needed some company," she admitted and then widened her eyes, "I-I felt like I was going to go insane if there wasn't anyone beside me."

Kid patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Tsubaki. We'll stick together."

She sighed in relief and looked at Neil. "I can't just abandon him though...I could at least give him something to hold forever..."

The ghost boy was calling out for his sister, but to no avail. He frowned, tears filling his eyes.

"No, no, don't cry!" the Japanese girl cried, kneeling down and putting her hands on Neil's shoulders. "We'll find Vanessa! I promise!"

Neil nodded, wiping his eyes and looking back at the two boys with childlike, innocent eyes.

Soul slung an arm around Kid's neck, surprising the shinigami and causing him to blush. "We got this, little man. We'll help too."

Kid gulped and nodded, praying that his blush wasn't all that noticeable. However, Tsubaki saw it, and giggled knowingly.

"C'mon, Neil," she said with a smile and held out her open palm, "Let's go. Maybe we'll even find the rest of our friends!"

* * *

Maka opened her eyes to see the tanned face of Black*Star. Her own face heated up as she backed away, planting her feet on the floor and standing up. She noticed that Liz and Patty were lying on the floor; the older's arm wrapped protectively around the younger's.

"...They must have gotten scared..." Maka mumbled and turned when she heard a shuffling sound.

It was the assassin. He stood up and wobbled for bit before steadying himself. Rubbing his eyes, he jerked his head towards the green-eyed girl and waved.

"Hey," he said softly, "We survived."

"Through one night," Liz suddenly commented, sitting up from the floor and rubbing her lower back, "Who knows? One of us can die at any minute."

Black*Star blinked, his eyes half-lidded. "...When did you guys get all pessimistic?"

Maka rolled her eyes, "In case you haven't noticed, we're in a little bit of a crisis here."

The blue-haired assassin threw his hands in the air excitedly and looped an arm around Maka's shoulders. "Yeah, but we got this! Right, Maka?"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Black*Star sulked on the floor, cradling his injured head while Maka fought the blush creeping towards her face.

"Do you hear that?" Patty suddenly jumped up, looking around the room with wide eyes.

The others stopped what they were doing to listen in closely. They could, in fact, hear something that sounded faintly like a voice. A musical voice.

Someone was singing.

* * *

**Lol I really like Neil. He's one of my favorite OCs. Laurie's still my favorite tho XD**

**Ahh...can't remember if I put a disclaimer but whatever. I only own my OCs. No stealies XP**

**Also, I'm going to be doing a singing challenge from Tumblr and posting it on my Instagram later! So follow me if you wanna see it: strange_jordan_88**

**I'm so close...to 300 followers *throws confetti***

**Review! Favorite! Follow! Tell me if you like it *clicks tongue* or nah!**

**Yup. I went there.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they went to go check it out, the singing led them to a room with a single piano in it.

The piano seemed to be playing on its own, while a figure in the center of the room danced and sang gracefully.

Then Patty gasped in amazement, causing the ghostly figure to halt in their tracks. The piano played a low, incorrect note and the room went extremely cold. Maka widened her eyes as the figure turned around to face them. It was obviously a girl, with one of her ears torn off and long, bloody lines on the front of her neck.

"_Onii-chan...?_" she whispered tearfully, "_...Is that you? Why did you leave me, Onii-chan? I thought we were family._"

Liz glanced at Patty with a nervous look.

"_I loved you, Onii-chan,_" the figure whispered, her expression growing dark and sadistic. She put a hand to her heart and gritted her teeth, "_It hurts...IT HURTS!_"

"Run," Black*Star whispered as the ghost slowly began striding towards them. The four whirled around and bolted down the hall, the screams and sobs of the figure following in pursuit.

Not wanting to be separated, the group took a sharp turn to the left. The angry spirit seemed confused, but eventually figured out what direction they want and began chasing once more.

"This bitch just won't give up!" Black*Star yelled angrily, grabbing Maka's hand and helping her run faster.

Suddenly, when the ghost was nearly touching them, she stopped. And screamed bloody murder. Then she faded, much to the confusion of the others.

"Well...that was random..." Liz mumbled, keeping her sister close.

The group of four halted to catch their breath in a nearby room, leaving the door open to prevent any anxiety.

Besides, who would want to stay in a small room with the door shut in this situation?

Liz turned her head to look at Maka and Black*Star, but her face paled when she saw a mass of blood and guts on a nearby rocking chair. Clamping her mouth shut with her hand, she quickly whirled around and emptied the contents of her stomach - which weren't much.

As Patty stroked her sister's back soothingly, Maka covered her eyes to prevent from seeing the gore. The assassin looked away, an odd feeling rising in his chest. The group quickly left the room, leaning against the wall of the hallway. Liz broke down into tears, dropping to the ground and burying her face in her knees.

"I can't take this!" she cried, feeling pathetically weak and useless, "We can't do anything! We're gonna die here!"

"W-we're gonna be fine, Liz," Black*Star assured, kneeling down and putting a hand on her shoulder, "There's always a rainbow after the storm."

'When did he become so philosophical?' Maka thought, glaring at the assassin with a deadpanned expression.

Liz sniffed, wiping her eyes and standing up. "I'm sorry," she mumbled and took a deep breath, "I'm okay."

"Hey, look!" Patty exclaimed, tugging on Maka's sleeve and pointing to the end of the hallway.

A young girl, about the age of ten or eleven, stood there. She had light blonde hair and dark brown eyes, a shy smile plastered on her face.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Maka deadpanned, pinching the bridge of her nose, "We just can't catch a break, can we?"

"_I can't find my brother._" The girl pouted, tears welling in her eyes. "_I promised that I would protect him!_"

Unlike the other spirits they had seen, the girl seemed perfectly intact - no injuries or marks to be found.

Black*Star nudged his head back towards the room with the gory remains. "Ya think that's her back there?"

"I hope not," Maka winced, "That's...awful..."

The girl stared at each of them and put her hands behind her back. "_My name is Vanessa,_" she exclaimed happily, smiling brightly, "_ ho are you all?_"

Contemplating on whether they could trust her, Liz stammered out a response, "I-I'm Liz, and this is my sister Patty."

Vanessa blinked and pursed her lips. "_You're really pretty! You kinda look like my momma!_"

Before Black*Star could make an overdone introduction, Maka slapped a hand on his face and sighed. "I'm Maka, and that idiot is Black*Star."

The ghost girl giggled, a small blush adorning her face. "_He's cute! Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?_"

Maka flushed, sharing an embarrassed look with the assassin. The two each took a step away from each other and began spluttering out an answer.

"Wh-What!? N-No!"

Vanessa then got a weird look on her face and looked behind her. She gave the others a terrified expression and took a few steps back.

"_They're coming!_" she whispered frantically, "_Run!_"

Then she ran away, disappearing into the distance. The group waited for something to happen, and when a horrifying chill caused their nerves to go cold, they didn't hesitate to retreat out of the hallway.

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE _FUCK_, MAN!? CAN WE NEVER GET A _FREAKIN'_ BREAK!?"

* * *

**hehehehehehehehe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't wanna put the author's note after the chapter 'cause I think it'll ruin what's at the end. ;)**

**So review! Favorite! Follow!**

**I love you! Stay strong!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"I hope we don't die of hunger," Soul groaned, holding his empty stomach as they rested on the floor, their backs leaning against the red-painted wall.

Kid frowned, "How long have we been in here?"

The Japanese girl looked at Neil, who was sleeping with his head on her lap. "He's not like other ghosts," she mumbled, partially to herself, "He feels and he sleeps."

It was silent for a moment until Soul sneezed.

Everyone watched as he pulled his hand away, revealing a splatter of blood. The albino stared in confusion until he realized that his nose was bleeding.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"_Be...careful..._" a familiar voice whispered, a figure appearing in the corner of their eyes.

Soul groaned and rolled his eyes, "Oh, great. You again."

Tsubaki gasped as the sight of Laurie. She flinched, causing Neil to stir and awaken. He took one look at the ghost girl before widening his eyes.

"_I know you!_" he exclaimed with a smile, "_You're the one who helped me and my sister run away from that man!_"

Laurie smiled softly and let her hair fall into her eyes. "_I see...you were unable to escape..._" she whispered sorrowfully, "_I'm...sorry._"

"WAIT!" Soul cried, causing everyone to quiet down and look at him, "You mean there's a way out of here!?"

"_I...am not aware..._" Laurie replied shamefully, looking away, "_If...there was, then I...would have escaped...long ago._"

Kid pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well, there has to be a way out."

"_He...is the one who...formed this nexus,_" the spirit girl explained with a small gasp, "_...Perhaps if you...defeat him somehow...these haunted walls would collapse...and fall in on each other...And then the ones trapped...would be able to escape...and the suffering would end._"

The shinigami stood and took a few steps towards Laurie. He sighed, "But you need to tell us who 'he' is."

"_I suppose...it's no use...to get anything past you..._" she whispered brokenly and reluctantly pointed towards a picture on a table.

It was the man.

"There are sure a lot of pictures of you, that guy, and that one woman, aren't there?" Soul deadpanned, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he climbed to his feet. Tsubaki stood as well, holding hands with Neil as they listened to Laurie.

"_After...I explain this...you must run...understand?_"

Kid nodded once and they patiently waited for her to begin.

* * *

While Patty took a bathroom break, the other three waited outside for her to finish. They were extremely doubtful that the faucets and such actually worked, but the young blonde claimed that "she really had to go", and they allowed her.

Liz was worried. She had a horrible feeling that something was going to happen; something bad.

"Patty's taking a long time," she muttered, expecting the worst, "I'm going to go check on her."

Before anyone could stop her, the older Thompson opened the door and walked in to see her sister staring at the mirror.

The room was cold, giving Liz goosebumps. She walked up to Patty, "Are you okay?"

Her sister didn't respond. There was an unnatural, sadistic grin stretched across her face. Patty's hand reached up to the mirror and clenched into a fist before smashing the glass to pieces.

Liz gasped and grabbed the blonde's forearm, widening her eyes at the wounds, "Patty! What!?"

She took one look at her sister's face and nearly shrieked, stumbling back in fear. "P-Patty...!?"

The younger Thompson chuckled darkly, her eyes blank. "**_...I want to play a game..._**" she finally said in a voice that wasn't her own, shoving past Liz and striding out the door.

Maka and Black*Star watched in confusion as Patty stumbled down the hall, but began running after her when Liz did so.

"Patty! Snap out of it!" Liz yelled frantically, her heart pounding nervously in her chest.

Then there was a giggle. A child's giggle.

The three halted in their tracks to see two ghostly children standing in front of Patty, both adorning matching grins.

The children each took one of Patty's hands, much to Liz's dismay. "_Let's go play!_" the little boy laughed evilly, his eye twitched slightly.

The children suddenly transformed into tall, demonic shadows. Liz widened her eyes and began rushing towards Patty, but it was too late. The shadows picked up Patty and threw her against the wall across the room. The younger Thompson seemed like she had exploded, for her blood and insides were sprawled across the floor and wall. There wasn't even a trace that her body had once been put together.

Liz froze. Her eyes welled with tears as the shadows disappeared, their dark laughter haunting their minds.

Maka and Black*Star ran up, feeling pathetic and useless that they were unable to do anything. Liz dropped to her knees, trembling horribly and choking on her own tears.

Her sister...

Her precious, innocent sister...

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_! PATTY!"


	11. Chapter 11

**hehehehe**

**Were you surprised?  
**

**You shouldn't be.**

**Expect much more, darlings...**

* * *

Chapter 11

"_...My mother and father...were siblings...full-blooded,_" Laurie began with a sad sigh, "_...And since I was their...direct child, I was...looked down upon by the town...The church rejected me..._"

Kid and Soul looked at each other with looks of disgust.

"_...My mother was a witch...and mentally insane...She escaped the hospital just to be...with her family...But it wasn't safe...my father wasn't just right in the head..._"

"Don't these horror backstories sound so similar to each other?" the albino deadpanned, his eyebrows furrowing, "I mean, the parents are insane and then they murder each other. Like, what the hell?"

He was shushed by Kid.

"_...When the priest came to kill...my mother, claiming it was...'God's will'...my father stopped him...and locked him in our cellar, where he was...tortured and beaten to death...My father took a sick pleasure...in the pain he experienced...and soon became obsessed._

"_My mother and I...were too afraid of what he'd do...if we objected...so we let him kidnap and tortured countless people...He especially found pleasure in young children...That's why most of...the spirits trapped here are young..._

"_One day...my father told us that he...killed everyone in the village. He looked so proud...and we were so scared...and then he said that there were still...two left. I-I didn't know what he meant...but the next thing I knew...I was chained to the wall in the cellar next to my mother..._"

Tsubaki covered her mouth with her hand, horrified and beyond terrified. She took a step closer to the boys.

Laurie looked into their eyes, her own glossy and filled with sorrow. "_...He killed us...he gave me this wound. And then...due to my mother's rage...she cast a curse upon this mansion. He was...not allowed to leave...ever. But her curse had a flaw...no spirit who died here could leave either..._

"_And my father...takes advantage of the curse...and brings poor, unfortunate people here...and then thrives in their suffering..._" Laurie bit her lip. "_...One of your friends has already experienced...the dead's wrath..._"

The three widened their eyes. "W-What!?" Kid stammered, "W-Who!?"

"_I...cannot tell..._" the spirit whispered shamefully. She then snapped her head up and gasped, putting a hand to her chest, "_You must...run! Now! He's...coming!_"

"**_Laurie darling~!_**" As if on cue, a voice echoed through the halls. The spirit named widened her eyes and motioned for the others to leave.

Soul grabbed Kid's wrist and sprinted down the hall, followed by Tsubaki after she just picked up Neil.

* * *

Liz screamed, her eyes leaking tears. She clutched her head and choked out a sob.

Maka and Black*Star ran up towards her, but the older and only Thompson quickly scrambled to her feet and ran off crying.

"LIZ!" Maka yelled as they began running after her, but said girl had already vanished out of sight.

The green-eyed girl stopped in her tracks, hearing the assassin running up from behind her. She dropped to her knees and used her arms to prop herself up.

"No..." she whispered and felt tears running down her cheeks, "This place...has torn everything apart...Patty..._can't_ be dead..."

Black*Star kneeled down in front of Maka, and she was surprised to see unshed tears in his eyes as well. The assassin wrapped his arms around Maka's shoulders and brought her face to his chest, stroking her back soothingly. The green-eyed girl buried her face in his shirt, soaking it with her tears. She sniffed and shivered, terrified beyond belief. If she was scared about the Kishin long ago, that would have seemed like nothing.

Patty was dead. **DEAD**.

They had watched her be taken over by the horror and had watched her small, cute, innocent form be splattered heartlessly against the wall. And Liz...

Maka was afraid that Liz was going to die too. That the madness would take her over and allow her to be killed too.

"_Hey..._"

The two lifted their heads and turned around to see Sam, her hands shoved into her pockets. The ghost frowned and looked at Maka and Black*Star.

"_I saw whut happened to yo' friend,_" she said softly, "_It's 'lmost like...Well..._"

The two live people stood and let their shoulders tense. "Why...why didn't you do anything?" Maka asked in a whisper, clenching her fists, "You could've stopped them, right!?"

Sam exhaled and shook her head, "_Nah. I couldn't. If I did, it woulda' just made the girl's death a lotta' mo' horrible._"

Black*Star put a hand on the green-eyed girl's shoulder.

"_I can do this, though,_" the ghost said and took a few steps closer to Maka, extending her arm and pricking her forehead with her cold, blue finger.

"What did you just do?" Maka questioned when she pulled away, putting a hand to her forehead in surprise.

Sam rocked back and forth on her heels and bit her lip. "_Well...it's hard to explain. You know when you get the feeling that something important is close by?_"

"Yeah."

"_Well, you're the something important, and your other friends will get that feeling and maybe follow it. I hope I helped some. I can't really do much, since I'm dead._"

Maka would embrace Sam if she could. She laughed nervously and clapped her hands together to signal her happiness. "Oh! Thank you! I-I-"

"_Ay, chill out,_" Sam chuckled, shrugging, "_It's nuthin' much. Hope y'all...recover. I mean, I hope y'all get outta here._"

Black*Star smirked and gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, thanks. It really helps. Maybe we'll even get you out too."

The ghost burst out laughing. "_Yeah, whatevah!_" Then she winked before fading away.

And just as the two were about to proceed searching for the others, a high-pitched voice brought all their excitement to shame.

"**_Let's go play~!_**"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Soul remembered something that Liz and Patty had told him one time.

Kid was a cuddler. He liked to be held.

Whenever the sisters would catch him falling asleep on the couch or when they went to wake him up for school, he would be clinging onto a pillow or something as if his life depended on it.

It was cute, Patty had said excitedly.

_Cute_, Soul thought begrudgingly as he stared down at Kid, who was asleep on his shoulder with his arms tightly wrapped around his right arm, _I can't even feel my arm._

Tsubaki, who was holding the daydreaming Neil in her lap, giggled and scooted closer to the two. "You really like him, don't you?"

"...Huh?" Soul questioned, his cheeks heating up just barely as he looked over at her.

The Japanese girl pointed down at Kid. "You like him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't deny it!" Tsubaki laughed and then poked the albino's cheek, "You two are meant for each other."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You know, life-or-death situations bring people together."

"Yeah, I know."

"You and Kid will be practically married by the end of this."

"If there even is an end."

"Soul, don't be a pessimist."

"Whatever."

"You just don't want to admit your love. I wasn't afraid when I admitted to Liz, even if she was too flustered to reply and talk to me for two days." Tsubaki smiled at the memory.

If only there were times like that now.

Soul rolled his eyes, his blush deepening. "I don't like Kid."

"You love him."

"No, I don't."

"I'll just ask Kid's feelings towards you then."

"Tsubaki!"

"Soul." The Japanese girl gave him a look.

Was this how she got around Black*Star's gigantic ego? If so, it worked really well.

Soul groaned and rubbed the back of her neck. "Alright, alright. I might - MAYBE! - just slightly, think Kid is kinda cute. THAT'S IT."

"Mm-hmmmm..."

"It's true!"

"Oh yeah."

"Dude!"

"Oh, I know."

Soul facepalmed, but froze when Kid stirred. His sleeping face was just too kawaii.

...Did he just think Kid's face was "_kawaii_"?

"Fuck."

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Maka asked to break the silence between her and Black*Star. She couldn't get her mind off Patty and Liz, so she needed something to distract her before she went into hysterics.

"You don't have a penny."

"Whatever."

The assassin sighed and scratched the side of his head. "I'm just...thinking of someone."

"Ooh, '_someone_'? Does Blacky*Star have a crush?"

"'Blacky*Star'? Really."

Maka rolled her eyes. "So is it a girl?"

"Of course it's a girl. Honestly, I'm like the only straight guy in our group."

"What about Soul and Kid?" the green-eyed girl asked, raising her eyebrows and shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Oh, please," Black*Star scoffed, waving her off, "It's obvious those two have a thing for each other. Even if they don't realize it themselves."

Maka laughed and nodded, but then felt her heart sink. "So...who is it?"

"I can't tell you~!"

"Huh? Why not!"

"Because it's a secret~!"

Maka narrowed her eyes and smacked him upside the head. He cried out in pain and held the throbbing area, glowering at his companion.

"Ow! Hey, what the hell was that for!?" When Maka didn't answer, the assassin's glare soon became a mischievous grin. "Ooooh! I see now! You're jealous!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah! You're jealous of the girl I like!"

"That's ridiculous."

"It may be ridiculous, but I understand. Who can resist this hot piece of ass?" He flexed his muscles, causing Maka to blush and look away.

She had seen him shirtless when they were younger, but she had a feeling that he was much sexier now. She only wondered what his muscles felt like. And he _FLEXED_.

_Hot damn._

* * *

***curls in corner because Tokyo Ghoul is ruining my life***

**GODDAMN IT UTA**

**THE ANIME SUCKS**

**READ THE MANGA**

**AND DON'T DIE**

**LIKE THE FANDOM IS RIGHT NOW**

**UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KANEKI BBYYYYYYYYY**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"This place can't be _THAT_ big..." Soul muttered irritably, glancing at the other three in his little group.

Kid had finally woken up, and was walking a few steps behind the albino. Tsubaki held Neil, who was sleeping with his head on her shoulder.

"I still don't understand how you can hold him," the shinigami commented with a shake of his head.

"I don't understand a lot of things," Tsubaki giggled and then blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, "Honestly, we should have at least seen someone else by now!"

Soul nodded once. "You're right. It's like this mansion is endless!"

"_You and your friends are in different realms,_" Neil suddenly mumbled sleepily, straightening his back and running his eyes.

The three alive people stopped and went to stare at him.

The ghost boy nodded his head. "_That's what happened to me and my sissy._"

"..." Everyone was silent, contemplating what the boy had just told them.

Soul glanced at Kid and sent him a disbelieving look. "Dude, someone just turned Corpse Party into a reality."

The shinigami blinked and tapped his chin, "Yeah...I remember seeing Liz and Patty playing that one time. It was pretty gruesome, and they got the bad ending. Then they watched the anime, and pretty much everyone died..." His voice trailed off and his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"_Fuuuuuuuck_," Kid groaned, leaning back and turning around to slam his forehead against the wall.

Neil then hopped back on the ground and looked up at the Japanese girl with wide, innocent eyes. "_Sissy is probably in the realm where your other friends are!_" he exclaimed with a smile, "_Maybe if we can get there, then everyone will be happy!_"

It broke Tsubaki's heart to see how kind and optimistic he was. She smiled sadly and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yeah," she finally said with a small sigh, "You're right. We'll try that."

"Freaking author," Soul cursed at the ceiling, "STOP STEALING IDEAS FROM OTHER THINGS! MAKE UP YOUR OWN DAMN IDEA!"

Tsubaki and Kid just stared at him.

* * *

Maka felt like she was losing her mind. She needed something to take her attention off the terrifying situation or else she was going to go insane.

Her life was turning into one big horror movie.

She put a hand on her forehead, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Her knees buckled, but she managed to stay on her feet.

"You should be careful," Black*Star said quietly, as if not to disturb the unsettled spirits within the mansion, "Don't hurt yourself."

The green-eyed girl sighed and straightened her back.

"Hey, look! I think that's the front door!" Black*Star exclaimed, skidding past Maka and yanking on the handle.

The door swung open with ease.

Maka widened her eyes. "Maybe the others found the door too..." she whispered to herself and ran out.

Even though it was outside, it was only a bridge to another wing of the mansion. The bridge was concealed by a patio and they were prevented from jumping off the bridge by an exceptionally large railing with dangerous spikes.

Someone was doing everything to prevent them from leaving.

Maka inhaled the fresh air and used the wall to steady herself. She watched as Black*Star picked up something from the corner of the bridge.

It was a lunchbox.

The blue-haired assassin opened it and peered inside curiously. Then his eyes brightened and he pulled out a bottle of water.

The green-eyed girl gasped and grabbed it. Twisting open the top, she let the clear liquid run down her throat, soothing her dry mouth. She drank about half and then handed it to Black*Star, who in return gave her a bag of grapes.

"Someone forgot to eat lunch," Black*Star chuckled as he took a long swig.

Maka stopped right before putting a grape in her mouth. "Wait..." she said and then looked at Black*Star, "That lunchbox was pretty convenient, don't you think...?"

* * *

**I really like Laurie, btw. I dunno bout you guys.**

**And yeah, I broke the fourth wall. :P**

**...**

***dances to Fall Out Boy***


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tsubaki was telling a story from when she was a child to Neil as they walked down the halls, the four stopping every once in a while to check out a room. So far they had seen three other skeletons and two spirits. The two ghosts hadn't spoke to them. All they did was watch with curious eyes as the living walked right by them.

"So, then I caught the ball and tossed it to my brother, but I missed and hit his face." Tsubaki laughed at the memory and sighed, missing her brother terribly.

Yet, Neil giggled. "_I'll tell that story to my sissy when we find her! It's funny!_"

The Japanese girl smiled and nodded. "Mm-hmm!"

Soul held an arm out in front of the others, silently ordering them to stop. "Hey," he mumbled quietly, "Do you hear that?

Kid turned back to look at Tsubaki, but he widened his eyes. "Tsubaki! Behind you!"

The Japanese girl whirled around with a gasp and shrieked as a shadow holding a knife plunged the weapon into her shoulder.

She dropped Neil, who fell to the ground with a thump. Soul quickly grabbed his hand while Kid managed to pull Tsubaki away from the shadow.

As they ran, the shadow suddenly disappeared with a maniacal laugh. Tsubaki choked on her own breath and slumped against the wall, sliding down to the floor and holding her shoulder. Neil had tears in his eyes, stroking his beloved friend's hair sadly.

Soul growled and removed his shirt. He folded it up to where it could fit around Tsubaki's arm and wrapped it around her wound. She hissed in pain, but sighed in relief when he tied it carefully and began adjusting it so it would stay.

"Thank you," she breathed, smiling at Soul, "You didn't have to do that."

"No one's dying on me today," the albino growled firmly and Kid nodded in agreement.

"_Tsubaki! Are you okay!?_" Neil asked frantically, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Using her free arm, the Japanese girl stroked his cheek and nodded. "I'm okay, see? I'm still here."

"_B-But...you'd still be here if you were dead too..._"

They all froze. He was right. Neil was dead, and he was still here.

"_Does it hurt?_" Neil questioned, staring at the makeshift bandage that was quickly being soaked with blood.

"Yeah..." Tsubaki chuckled, "It does."

Soul and Kid helped the Japanese girl to her feet. "Can you walk?" the albino asked, his eyebrows raised in concern.

Tsubaki nodded and shook her hand. "It's alright. I'm fine." She grasped her forearm with her palm and propped her arm up as if she were wearing a sling.

Soul didn't seem convinced, but he nodded. A strong chill suddenly went by them, and each one of them shivered. He wished he had a shirt.

It was so faint that it was barely there, but for a second, Soul thought he heard a voice say, "_Yeah, thanks. It really helps. Maybe we'll even get you out too!_"

* * *

Kid couldn't help but stare at Soul as they walked. He stood next to Tsubaki, making sure she was okay. But the shinigami kept getting distracted by Soul's sexy abs.

Did he work out? It sure seemed like it.

He wondered what it would feel like to touch them. His pecs, his abs, or just...Soul himself.

Ah, if only Soul would remove his pants as well. Kid could totally ta-

"Kid. You're staring."

The shinigami blushed profusely and looked over at Tsubaki, who was grinning knowingly. She giggled and elbowed Kid in his shoulder.

"I'm an idiot," Kid groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tsubaki had just gotten stabbed and they had barely anything to wrap it up in, and Kid was drooling over Soul's sexy body.

Fucking hell-he had to snap out of it.

"_Why are you an idiot?_" Neil asked, turning his head around.

The shinigami blinked and looked away, unable to figure out a perfect lie.

"Because he's uncool," Soul joked, causing Kid to send him a deadpanned expression. The albino whipped his head back and grinned cheekily. "Just kiddin', dude. You're cool."

Shit. Kid's blush was coming back.

Soul then turned his attention to the injured Japanese girl."You alright, Tsubaki?" he asked in concern.

She nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, I'm fine. It just hurts."

"I'll bet it does."


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my God people actually like this story. XD**

**I don't get why, though. It's honestly not very good. There's, like, way better writers out there. I'm just an antisocial 14-year old girl with emotional issues who cries over fictional characters and eats 24/7.**

* * *

Chapter 15

She ran and ran and ran. Ran until she couldn't run anymore.

Liz dropped to her knees, endless tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hair stuck to her face and she choked on her own breath. Her chest hurt and her body seemed as heavy as lead. She just wanted to give up.

She had no family anymore. She had no one.

The Thompson looked up, observing her surroundings. She had no idea where the hell she was, but she knew she was far away from anyone she knew.

"_Don't cry_," a voice whispered, "_I don't want you to cry._"

Liz gasped and snapped her head up. She whirled her head around, hoping to see Patty. But instead, she saw the same girl from before - Vanessa.

Vanessa frowned sadly and sat cross-legged in front of Liz. "_Please don't cry. Don't be sad. I lost my family too._"

The statement only made the Thompson cry harder. "Patty...why!? _PATTY_!" she sobbed into her hands, wheezing from the lack of oxygen.

Vanessa moved Liz's hands away from her face and smiled. "_Your sister will always be with you,_" she giggled, "_She's always watching. She wouldn't want you to be sad._"

Liz pondered for a moment, stray tears loosely running down her cheeks. Then she wiped them away and stood, followed by Vanessa.

"Y-You're right..." she whispered, though on the inside she was crying and screaming.

The little girl beamed and outstretched her hand. "_C'mon! You can walk with me! Maybe we can even find my brother, Neil, and the rest of your friends!_" she exclaimed excitedly and then tilted her head in confusion, "_Why did you run away from them?_"

Facepalming, Liz verbally called herself an idiot. "Ah, damn it. That was a dick move."

"_But I'm here too!_" Vanessa laughed happily, grasping Liz's hand and skipping down the hallway, "_And we're friends now!_"

"Oh..." the Thompson mumbled, eyeing the little girl up and down, "...O-Okay."

And in her mind, she cursed, _Everyone, you better be fan-fucking-tastic by the time I find you._

* * *

"Ah, fuck!" Black*Star cried, immediately spitting out the water he had in his mouth. Maka put the grapes back in the lunch bag and did the same with the bottle of water.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL, GUYS!?"

The pair gasped, turning around to see a living girl - however, she wasn't someone they knew. It wasn't even someone from their school.

The girl was wearing a black Attack on Titan shirt, red-and-black plaid skinny jeans with rips and tears everywhere, and black hightops. There were red Beats headphones around her neck, attached to a phone in her pocket. Her hair was short and dark brunette, shaved into an undercut on one side.

But the thing that took aback Maka and Black*Star the most was that she was alive.

Living.

_Breathing_.

Not fucking _dead_ and trying to fucking murder them.

"What's the big idea, ya shitheads!? I was saving all that for when I was dying," she groaned, kicking the two down and snatching the lunchbox irritably, "A chick walks into the other wing to see if there's a fuckin' murderer and when she walks out, somebody's eatin' _HER DAMN FOOD!_"

"W-Who are you!?" the green-eyed girl cried, both ecstatic and nervous as hell.

The girl scoffed and pushed her black nerd glasses up her nose. "The name's Jordan. I'm from Vegas."

"How did you get here?" Black*Star questioned, his eyes narrowed. He didn't trust this girl one bit.

Jordan looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What? Pfft. I don't fucking know. I was about to go to my lunch period when this girl with a braid shows up. Then I passed out and woke up in that other wing right there." She turned around and pointed to the door that led to the supposed other wing.

Maka sighed and stood, scratching the back of her neck. "S-Sorry. We've seen a lot. We're just scared."

Jordan didn't seem to care.

The assassin and green-eyed girl looked at each other and shrugged. "Um, do you know what's in the other wing?" Black*Star asked, raising an eyebrow and walking a bit towards her.

Jordan looked him in the eyes. "Yah. It's a business or something. I've been checkin' everything out around here and apparently the Melláu family's specialty was doctor shit. Their office was in their house - and their infirmary is right over there, along with more bathrooms and a pantry full of dead bodies."

"'D-Dead bodies'?!" Maka squeaked, her face losing color as she buried her face in her hands and dropped to her knees. She wheezed, "I don't know how much more death I can take."

Jordan blinked and stared at her. "Whatever." She shrugged and turned on her heel. "Y'all have fun now. I'm goin' back to the other wing." She strode past them and disappeared.

"Wait!" the assassin called after her, but it was too late. Jordan was gone.

Gone so fast that it could've not been real.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kid, Soul, and Tsubaki would be lying if they said that they weren't pissed. Pissed that this mansion was so _fucking_ complicated and that all they've doing is wander _aimlessly_ around until they get stabbed in the shoulder.

Of course, they didn't show it.

Neil suddenly gasped and tugged on Tsubaki's shirt. "_I hear Vanessa's voice!_"

"Go to her!" Tsubaki urged with a smile, "She's waiting for you!"

"_B-But she has someone with her! Maybe one of your friends!_"

Needless to say, the three of them have never ran quicker in their entire lives.

* * *

Liz felt like all hope was lost. When she saw Vanessa running towards another boy who looked similar to her, it reminded her of her sister and she began crying again. The two ghosts hugged tightly, tears running down their cheeks. Vanessa wrapped her brother into an embrace and acted as if she would never let go.

"_Neil..._" she whispered, "_I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again._"

"_Tsubaki! I found my sister!_" Neil shouted towards the end of the hallway, causing Liz to snap her head up and jump to her feet.

Three figures came walking up - Kid, Soul, and Tsubaki. The latter of the three had a bloody shirt wrapped around her shoulder, and judging from the fact that the albino was shirtless, Liz assumed that it was his shirt.

Her beloved Tsubaki had been wounded.

The only Thompson felt tears stream down her face as the others noticed her. "Liz!" Tsubaki called with a sad smile.

Kid widened his eyes. "Liz! You're okay!"

Liz began running towards them and squeezed the life out of all three of them, careful not to hurt Tsubaki's apparent wound. When she let go, the Japanese girl wiped away her tears with a smile.

"Where's Patty?" Kid asked, "Are the others with you?"

At the mention of her sister, Liz dropped to her knees and felt more tears build up. "Patty...she's...she's..."

Kid soon realized what she was getting at and widened his eyes. Then he kneeled down beside his Weapon and held his head in his hands.

"Patty..." he whispered brokenly, a stray tear sliding down his cheek, "...Oh, my _God_..."

Soul and Tsubaki hugged the both of them. While Liz sobbed loudly, the albino could feel Kid's silent tears on his bare shoulder.

"Patty..._no_..."

And they held each other.

* * *

"Maka and Black*Star were just fine when I ran away," Liz explained when she was okay again.

Neil and Vanessa had disappeared mysteriously, but Tsubaki knew that they were happy and finally united. The four sat in the library, huddled together on a couch as if their life depended on it.

"That's good," Soul sighed, running a hand through his hair. He still couldn't get over the fact that Patty was dead.

Playful, sweet, somewhat-innocent Patty.

Kid and Liz's shoulders were pressed together, mourning the loss of their dear sister. Even though they weren't related, the shinigami saw his Weapons as his sisters.

And one of them was dead. Just like that.

_He would never see them again._

He didn't think he could deal with that. He would give anything just to see Patty one last time. Just one more time. Just to hear her voice, or one of her confusing dirty jokes.

Kid hadn't realized that he said it out loud until Liz replied, "Me too."

* * *

**Erm...**

**Enjoying so far?**

***awkward laugh***


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sure enough, there was an infirmary in the other wing.

It was quite old, but there were cots and curtains that hinted that the infirmary had been quite busy. Maka didn't even want to look in the pantry, but curiosity got the better of her and she opened it.

What seemed like hundreds of dead bodies came tumbling out.

The green-eyed girl shrieked in terror and staggered back. Some of the bodies looked old while some looked fresh. Some even so fresh that they could have been killed just moments ago.

Blood and guts were everywhere. The sickening scent of decay filled the air.

While Black*Star was calming Maka down, he noticed a hatch in the corner of the room.

"H-Hey...Maka," he whispered, pointing over to the hatch on the other side, "Look."

The green-eyed girl took a deep breath and reluctantly turned her head to where her companion was pointing. Then she raised her eyebrows and stood, walking over to it.

"It probably leads to the cellar," she said to herself and attempted to open it. Surprisingly, it opened with ease.

Black*Star strode beside her and pursed his lips. "So...ladies first?"

Maka gave him a deadpanned expression. The assassin nodded and sighed, lowering his feet inside the darkness and climbing down. Maka followed in pursuit.

* * *

Where was she? She had no idea.

"_Hello!?_" she called, her bright blue eyes wide, "_Sis!? You there!?_"

Party looked down at her hand. It was glowing a faint blue and was transparent. The only difference was that it was covered in glass shards and coated with blood.

She shrieked, but then noticed that it didn't hurt. Was she...dead?

All she remembered was asking to go to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Then everything went black and she saw this place. The blonde turned around to see a mass of blood and guts splattered against the wall. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Inspecting closer, she could see a few pieces of fabric. Fabric from her own clothes.

It was her. She was dead.

Patty's eyes welled with tears as she dropped to her knees, holding herself up with her arms. Then she felt a presence standing over her and looked up.

It was a girl. About 14 or 15 with wavy chocolate hair and sparkling grey eyes. She was dressed in a red, plaid dress that ended at her knees with a ruffled bustier and brown furry boots. She had a genuine smile on her face.

The girl extended her hand. "_Come with me,_" she whispered assuringly, "_I can take you back to your friends_."

Patty stared at her hand before hesitantly taking it. Suddenly, the world turned black again and she couldn't see anything more.

She could only hear an evil, psychotic laugh.

* * *

**So some of you are being pretty annoying about the SoKi in this. Well, lemme tell you a thing: It literally says BOTH _YAOI AND YURI IN THE SUMMARY._**

**And people seem to be afraid of saying the word gay. Because every review says gay like: G.A.Y.**

**Like why? I don't care.**

**Stop complaining about Soul and Kid being gay. If you don't like yaoi, then don't read it. Please. I don't want any reviews about how Soul and Kid aren't gay and should never be.**

**This is fanfiction.**

**Shut the fuck up.**

**ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES AND HOLY SHIT I LOVE YOU GUYS**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Black*Star and Maka made it to the cellar, they could smell the horrifyingly familiar scent of rotting decay and blood.

Their eyes adjusted to the light and they gasped.

There were bodies and skeletons lined up against the seemingly endless walls, chained and surrounded by blood.

Maka was horrified to see that Jordan - the girl they encountered before entering the other wing - was also chained to the wall. She looked fine, if you overlooked the fact that her stomach was torn wide open and her guts were piling out.

As she turned around to vomit, Black*Star noticed a wispy figure standing in the center of the room.

A girl dressed in a red plaid dress splattered with blood. A girl with her hair braided. A girl with a bloody hole in her side. A girl with blood on her hands.

_Laurie_.

"...It's you..." Maka whispered, her eyes widening, "D-DID YOU DO ALL THIS!?"

The ghost slowly turned around, revealing her emotionless expression.

"_You shouldn't have done that,_" she whispered, her eyes darkening. Maka flinched as Laurie suddenly appeared in front of them, snatching the pigtailed girl by the hair.

Black*Star tried to get her back, but Laurie shoved him back with unnatural strength.

Then the world went dark for both of them.

* * *

When Black*Star opened his eyes, he was horrified to realize that he was chained to the wall. He struggled against the rusty cuffs, but it was no use. He saw Maka next to him, slowly waking up. "Maka!" he cried, "Are you okay!?"

"If you call 'chained to the wall and about to die' okay, then yeah."

He rolled his eyes, and glared at Laurie as she walked up with a knife in her hands.

"You don't help the ones sent here," he spat, pulling against the chains as hard as he could, "You're a liar! You trick them and kill them! You're the real monster!"

Laurie blinked. And then her face stretched into an insane smile. "_Hahaha! You're right,_" she whispered, "_It's always me! I'm the real monster! Hahaha_!"

She pointed to two bodies chained side by side in the corner. A man and a woman, judging from their tattered clothing. "_See them?_" she asked with a laugh, "_They're my mom and dad, and also my aunt and uncle! They committed a sin. Two siblings marrying each other and having a child_."

Maka widened her eyes.

Laurie growled. "_The village hated me. They hated my parents. They hated me the most. So I killed them. When I watched Daddy kill the priest, I wanted to kill too. So I did. Then there were only two people left in the village, Mommy and Daddy._"

"You were in the village too," Black*Star said and coughed, "Why didn't you kill yourself?"

"_I wasn't considered part of society. I was trapped here by Mommy. That witch_."

Then the insane ghost girl gripped the knife tighter and turned to her next two victims. "_It's time_."

The assassin frantically looked towards Maka. "Hey, I have something to tell you."

"Wh-What is it? God, couldn't you have said it before we were about to die?"

"Maka."

"Fine. Go ahead."

"You know that girl I said I had a crush on?"

"Don't tell me it's Laurie."

"Oh, God, no. It's you."

"...Oh..."

"I just...wanted to tell you before we die."

Maka leaned over and pecked her lips against Black*Star's. When she pulled back, the assassin saw tears in her eyes.

"I like you too, Black*Star."

Laurie kneeled down in front of Maka, her emotionless front intact. "_Said your goodbyes?_" she hissed, "_Good_."

Then, much to the horror of Black*Star, Laurie plunged the knife deep inside Maka's chest. Stabbing her over and over, the green-eyed girl shrieked and coughed up blood. She shrieked until she went silent, her eyes dead and wide open. Laurie stood, pulling the knife out of her heart.

Black*Star felt tears stream down his cheeks. "Maka..."

The ghost turned to him. And, in a flash, the assassin felt the knife be stabbed into the side of his head.

And he died.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi**

* * *

Chapter 19

Soul suddenly had the feeling that something terrible had just happened.

The others had too, but they didn't mention it. Too much horror had happened in a short span of time.

The albino had felt a tug on his soul, but he tried to ignore it. That meant his connection with his Meister had been disturbed somehow.

That could only happen if Maka had had escaped the mansion, she was possessed, or she was dead. Soul hoped it was the former of the three.

They were still in the library, passing time by studying up on the Melláu family.

Apparently there was a long line of wealth. And it was true, Laurie's parents - Richard and Reagan - had been siblings. Fraternal twins, actually. Kid and Liz sat close to each other. The library was filled with complete silence.

Until Soul broke it by asking Tsubaki, "Hey, did you feel a tug on your soul just now?"

"Y-Yeah..." she stammered in confusion, raising an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

Tsubaki then leaned in towards Soul and whispered, "Look at Kid's eyes."

He did, and then raised his eyebrows. The shinigami's eyes were no longer bright and filled with determination, but instead dull and empty.

"You need to confess before it's too late," the Japanese girl whispered, adjusting her shoulder slightly and hissing in pain.

Soul stared at his crush for a moment before signing and nodding. "Alright."

The albino bit his lip and pinched the bridge of his nose, his face heating up. "Oi, Kid," he said, and said shinigami looked up, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded and stood before walking with Soul to behind the bookshelves.

"You better be fucking careful!" Liz yelled in concern, going over to sit with Tsubaki.

* * *

Soul and Kid stared at each other for a moment before the albino mustered up the courage and finally said it.

"Kid..."

"Yes?"

"...I like you."

"..."

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to say it just in case...ya know..."

Kid took a step forward towards Soul and stood on his toes to lightly peck his like against the albino's, his face in a furious blush.

"It doesn't help that you don't have a shirt on," the shinigami muttered, crossing his arms and looking away.

Soul laughed and struck a sexy pose. "What? Like what you see?"

Kid covered his face to hide his red blush and the albino grinned, moving his hands and connecting their lips. The shinigami made a muffled noise of surprise, but nervously kissed back.

Soul's arms wrapped around his slim waist, and Kid's went around the albino's neck. Removing the space between them, Soul decided to take it a bit farther and lick the shinigami's bottom lip. Kid shyly allowed him entrance, and almost instantly, Soul's tongue claimed his mouth as his own.

The shinigami moaned softly, vibrating against Soul's lips. Their tongues prodded and wrestled around in each other's mouths. When the albino won dominance, they had to pull away for breath - a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Kid hesitantly broke away from their embrace and crossed his arms. "Soul..." he admitted, "...I-I'm scared..."

The albino wrapped his arms around his shoulders, bringing his face to his chest. "It's okay," he chuckled and then kissed the top of Kid's head, "I am too."

* * *

**Yes, they're making out during a horrible time in their lives. **

**AND THIS IS YAOI, IN CASE YOU ALL WERE CONFUSED. YES, THEY'RE GAY. **

**NO, I'M NOT GAY SO STOP SENDING ME PRIVATE MESSAGES ASKING THAT. I'M PANSEXUAL, IF YOU MUST KNOW.**

**Jeez.**

**Anyways, review/favorite/follow~ I love all you guys huehehe**


	20. Chapter 20

**A POTATO FLEW AROUND MY ROOM BEFORE YOU CAME IN.**

**Also, there's only 4 chapters left huehehehe**

* * *

Chapter 20

They were all about to leave the library to search for Maka and Black*Star when Laurie suddenly appeared before them.

Liz, of course, was terrified and shrieked - but after the others assured her that Laurie wouldn't hurt them, the pistol was somewhat okay.

"_I see...you've found each other..._" she said with a small smile, "_...Maybe you'll even escape...this place._"

Soul suddenly put an arm around Kid, who blushed in return.

Laurie seemed to laugh, but no sound came out of her mouth. "_You two...stick together...don't lose hope...He might come for you...so...be careful..._"

She reached behind her back and held out something. It was gauze.

Soul stared at it and then looked at Tsubaki. "Oh!" he exclaimed in realization and took it.

The Japanese girl unwrapped the shirt from her shoulder, and everyone winced at the sight of her wound.

Laurie frowned. "_It might...get infected..._"

"This is enough for now," Tsubaki said softly as Soul wrapped the gauze around her shoulder, "Thank you."

The ghost girl nodded her head, taking a deep breath. When Soul was finished, he looked at his bloody shirt and tossed it aside.

"Maka's going to kill me but...yolo," he sighed, causing Kid to snicker.

Laurie tilted her head. "'_Maka_'?"

"She's my Meister. Have you seen her? She has, like, pigtails," Soul explained, pointing to each side of her head and shrugging.

The ghost girl blinked before nodding. "_Yes__...__she's __with __a __boy__. __One __with __blue __hair__._"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed in realization, "He's alive! Oh, thank God!"

"Do you know where they are!?" Kid asked, taking a step forward towards the short ghost girl.

She shook her head.

The group sighed dejectedly. "Alright," Liz mumbled and then fake-smiled, "Thank you."

Without another word, Laurie faded away.

When she was completely gone, the Thompson crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't trust her. She's up to something."

Kid looked at her incredulously. "Liz, she's helped us from day one."

"Well...she..." Liz tried to explain how she felt about the ghost. She couldn't just say that something in her head told her not to trust Laurie, because she would seem crazy.

She was probably already going crazy.

The others ignored her and went on their way. Tsubaki stopped and put a hand on Liz's shoulder.

"There's nothing to worry about, Liz. We can trust Laurie."

* * *

He couldn't see anything. Well, that was a lie. He could see some stuff, but it was so dark. He saw two figures standing in the center of the dark room. A man and a woman.

Two similar-looking people, wearing the same clothes that the people Laurie had claimed were her parents had been wearing.

"_**Poor souls**_**,**" the woman whispered. She had no eyes, only empty black sockets. "_**Poor, poor, poor souls.**_"

Once there was a bit of light, he could see Maka sitting next to him.

"_M-__Maka__!_" he exclaimed, reaching out for her. But then he stopped once he saw his arm.

It was blue, and transparent. He was a ghost. He was dead.

He had died. Died alongside Maka.

Maka was the same - a ghost. Blue, transparent. The wounds she had died from were still there, even in death. There just were no guts pouring out. Black*Star felt the side of his head and pulled his hand away. It was covered in blood. His own wound would never stop bleeding.

"**_Poor souls. Poor souls,_**" the man and woman chanted together, turning their heads towards the two.

Maka flinched and looked at Black*Star. "_W-What..?_" she whispered frantically, trying to back up against the wall.

The woman kneeled down in front of Maka while the man in front of Black*Star.

She placed her hand on top of the green-eyed girl's forehead and whispered, "**_You're Laurie's now._**"

"_L-Laurie..._" Black*Star repeated and gritted his teeth. He attempted to kick the man back, but his foot just went straight through him.

"_**Poor souls, twisted by fate,**_" the woman mumbled, her black sockets boring into Maka's fearful eyes, "**_Take them, Laurie. Manipulate their minds. Take advantage of their fear. Turn them into your slaves._**"

The man then whispered, "**_Like you did to us._**"

Laurie suddenly appeared in place of her parents and grinned darkly, blood leaking from between her teeth.

"**_You're mine, Maka and Black*Star._**"


	21. Chapter 21

**"u stoopid"**

**"nah i not"**

**"wuts nine plus ten"**

**"twenny won"**

* * *

Chapter 21

Soul had found an old shirt in one of the guest rooms and put it on, much to Kid's dismay.

Liz was still watching out for anything suspicious, her eyes darting around the halls. She couldn't just calm down no matter what.

Her nerves were on edge.

Every time they turned a corner, Soul could've sworn he saw either Maka or Black*Star watching them from the corner of his eye.

But when he turned his head, there was nothing.

Voices in all of their heads seemed to never end.

"_She always wins._"

"_The time is coming._"

"_Your end is nearing._"

"_You're going to die._"

"_You're all going to die._"

"_Die._"

"_You'll never leave._"

"_There's no escape._"

"_You'll join us._"

"_And become hers._"

Kid clutched each side of his head and gritted his teeth. As Soul patted his back to calm him down, the shinigami felt a head-splitting pain in his brain that made him want to scream.

He was going insane.

"STOP!" Liz yelled before he could, kneeling on the floor and crying. Tsubaki was doing the same, and holding her shoulder.

Kid collapsed to the ground, his vision blurring.

"Oh, shit," Soul muttered as he kneeled beside Kid, making sure he was alive.

Then a pair of three voices all filled their heads. Three familiar ones, and they all spoke in unison.

"**_It's time._**"

* * *

He couldn't remember when exactly he had blacked out, but when he opened his eyes, he saw the other three waking up beside him. They were in a completely empty room. The walls were gray and concrete while the floor was slate and cold.

Soul saw three faint blue figures standing in the center of the room, facing the group.

Maka.

Black*Star.

And Laurie.


	22. Chapter 22

**Only two chapters left :D**

**I think a lot of people have a love-hate relationship with this fic...**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed just as Liz and Soul cried, "Maka!"

Kid widened his eyes as Tsubaki stood and began to walk over to them.

Soul seemed stuck in place, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Their friends weren't moving. In fact, their faces held no emotion and their eyes were empty.

Something was seriously wrong.

"Tsubaki, wait!" Liz cried, trying to go after her.

When Tsubaki looked down at Black*Star and smiled, he suddenly furrowed his eyebrows and pulled an axe out from behind his back.

"_TSUBAKI!_" Kid, Soul, and Liz yelled in unison just as Black*Star chopped the Japanese girl's head off from the rest of her body.

They stared in horror as Tsubaki's head rolled to the other wall, and the rest of her body toppled to the ground.

Black*Star let the axe fall to the ground before he looked up at the last three, his face expressionless.

"Tsu...Tsubaki..." Liz sobbed, tears streaming down her face. She screamed at the top of her lungs, pounding her fists against the floor.

"NO! NO! _NO_! YOU _CAN'T_ TAKE TSUBAKI AWAY FROM ME TOO!"

Suddenly, a bunch of figures faded in the room. It was practically every single spirit they had seen.

Sam, Neil, Vanessa, the singing ghost, the two ghost that had been talking to each other, Jordan, the man and woman, a priest, and practically hundreds of other people - most of them children or teenagers.

And Patty.

Patty appeared directly in front of Liz, a letter opener in her hand. The older Thompson looked up, fresh tears welling her eyes.

"Patty..."

The blonde said nothing. She leaned until she was merely inches from Liz's face, and then lifted the letter opener.

Kid and Soul attempted to stop Patty, but it was too late. The younger Thompson jabbed her weapon into her older sister's eye, causing the latter to shriek in pain and struggle.

Patty held Liz down and stabbed Liz repeatedly in her neck and face, until she finally stopped moving and blood poured out around her.

Kid screamed, shuffling back frantically. Soul did the same and took deep breaths. He looked at Laurie, who was standing there with a sadistic grin.

"YOU BITCH!" he hollered, his voice echoing through the room, "YOU _FUCKING BITCH!_ YOU TRICKED US!"

Laurie walked up to them, her hands clasped behind her back.

"_Would you like to know the truth?_" she whispered darkly.

"Hell fucking yeah," Soul spat, his eyes narrowed and kneeling in front of Kid protectively.

Laurie grinned. "_Storytime,_" she cackled and then looked behind her.

Soul didn't want to try anything. Who knew what she was holding behind her back?

The lying bitch turned back around to the remaining two and began to tell a story, rocking back and forth on her heels childishly.

"_The story I told you wasn't exactly true._"

"Yeah, no shit."

"_I was a normal girl, I really was. But then the priest came to kill my mother and my father killed him in the cellar, just like I said._" Laurie put a hand to her chest, feigning innocence. "_But I watched. I watched him torture that priest until he begged for death. And since that day, I wanted to kill too._"

"Sick," the albino hissed, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"_I killed everyone in the village. _**_EVERYONE._**_ Then it was time for Mommy and Daddy. Mommy was really a witch, like I said. But instead of casting that curse on my father, she cursed me. I managed to manipulate the spell to my own will, and now I control this nexus._"

Kid crawled out from behind Soul, unsure whether to believe Laurie or not.

"_My precious souls bring people here. People for me to kill. My bloodlust will never be satisfied,_" Laurie cackled, her psychotic laughter echoing through their minds.

Kid took a deep breath. "Then how...How did you die?" he asked.

Laurie's eyes turned black as she furrowed her eyebrows. "_I was killed by the curse. But my soul remains here forever. Forever bringing poor, unfortunate souls to my domain._"

Kid's eyes trailed to the wound on her side. However, it was there no longer.

"Why did you lie to us!? Why did you lead us on!?" Soul demanded, ready to break something.

The ghost girl burst out laughing and tilted her head. The boys noticed that her hair was out of the braid, swaying ominously down her back.

"_It's fun to watch hearts break._"


	23. Chapter 23

**Only one chapter left...**

* * *

Chapter 23

Laurie then pulled the item out from behind her back: a knife. The same knife used to kill Maka, Black*Star, and hundreds of others.

"_You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?_" Laurie mused, running her fingers down the knife and smirking.

She snapped her fingers. Instantly, Maka walked down towards Soul and looked down. She was holding a gun.

"Maka..." Soul whispered.

She was dead. Too far gone. She would never be Maka Albarn again. She would be Laurie's crony forever. Forever killing.

Maka pointed the gun directly towards Soul's forehead. Kid gasped, lunging for Maka, but Laurie grabbed him by the shirt. Laurie used the knife to stab Kid in his side, causing the shinigami to cry out in pain and struggle against her unusually strong grip.

"_KID_!" Soul hollered, turning towards him. Maka pulled the trigger, wordlessly shooting her Weapon in the side of his head.

The albino froze and dropped to the ground lifelessly.

Kid's eyes filled with tears as he stared at his dead lover. "No..." he whispered brokenly, the tears leaking from his eyes as he choked out a staggered sob.

The shinigami glared at Laurie. "You're a monster."

"_You say that like it's a bad thing,_" she chuckled before using the knife to end Kid's life.

Once the shinigami was quiet, Laurie tossed his lifeless body at Soul's. The two laid next to each other, together forever.

"_AHAHAHAHAHA__!_" she laughed evilly, her eye twitching.

"**_I told you no one has ever escaped._**"

* * *

After Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, and Soul were turned into Laurie's cronies, they brought brand new victims to the Melláu mansion.

And once again, Laurie played the role of the helpful ghost who died at the hands of her father.

One by one the victims perished. Killed by the hands of the vengeful ghosts.

Because there was nothing else they could do.

They were trapped forever.

Never to see the light of day again.

Their world would always be dark and cruel. Filled with pain, suffering, and heartbreak.

_Always and forever._


	24. Chapter 24 Final

Chapter 24

Laurie gasped as she jolted up from her bed. She put a hand to her forehead, grimacing at the sweat that was left.

"Oh, my God..." she whispered. The nightmare had seemed so real, so vibrant.

She was even in it too.

"Laurie?" her mother asked, opening the door, "Are you alright, love? I heard you scream."

"Y-Yes..." the brunette breathed out and nodded, "I'm alright."

She climbed out of bed and braided her hair before changing into her favorite dress. A red plaid one, with a ruffled bustier. Smiling at her reflection, the 14-year old skipped out into the front room and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Good morning, Daddy," she giggled, "How's everything at the infirmary?"

"It's all well and good, Laurie darling," her father, Richard, replied with a smile, "We may not be the most well-liked family, but the village sure as hell knows that we're helpful."

Reagan laughed, but she stopped when there was a furious knock at the door.

Richard walked up to it, grasping the handle and pulling the darkly-painted door open.

Laurie watched as her father and mother widened their eyes. She took a step forward, looking past them to see who it was.

It was the priest.


End file.
